Life's Meaning
by Ascafennasiel
Summary: No one ever expirienced torture, and being bullied by everyone... being chased for pleasure... treated like a toy... but.. when I met Mewtwo, and when something happened... I then knew... what life meant. My name is Zephyr... listen to my story...
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
They say that years ago, a new legend was born. I never believed in it, till now. Hello... my name is Zephyr. I am one kind that everyone seeks... something that was used for nothing, but I soon discovered, life was a greater treasure that I have underestimated...  
  
A cool breeze suddenly picked up in the middle of the night as the stars scattered in the sky throughout the land. Somewhere, somewhere beyond the clouds, a pair of glimmering eyes watched the land.  
  
"Somethings out there." Raikou said as he lied his body down on the cloud, looking down at the prarie. Raikou then glanced over at Entei.  
  
"Why do you say?" He asked as he lifted his head, look along with Raikou. Raikou sighed as he glared at his friend.  
  
"The winds seem different."  
  
"They look the same to me." Entei said as he examined the winds carefully. Raikou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you may not see it, but I do." Raikou grunted, placing his head back down on the soft cloud. Entei and Raikou then lifted their heads as they heard the mighty birds voice.  
  
"Entei is right." Lugia said as he folded his wings, landing near them, and glaring at the two. Raikou softened his eyes.  
  
"Oh Lugia.. what on earth do you mean?" Raikou asked as he stood up, glaring at the legendary bird. Lugia closed his eyes.  
  
"I mean a new legend is born." Lugia said. Entei shook his head.  
  
"No way... theres Mew, Ho-oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres... does Mewtwo count?" Entei asked as Raikou sighed.  
  
"NO, he was genetically formed, and wasn't formed by any breed." Raikou said. Lugia shook his head.  
  
"That may be the case, but, Mewtwo is still the part of Mew. They almost share the same blood."  
  
"So... that means he's one of us, too?" Raikou asked. Lugia nodded. Entei was silent as Lugia spreaded out his wings. Raikou and Entei gasped as Lugia spoke, flapping his massive wings.  
  
"Go fetch the rest, because we need to keep an eye out for the new legend, and search for it at the same time." Lugia explained as he took flight. Raikou and Entei watched the monarch fly away as the clouds scattered as he passed. Raikou then spoke bitterly.  
  
"Just because we're legendary dogs, doesn't mean that he could say 'go fetch'." Raikou grunted. Entei shook his head as he looked towards the direction of the Orange Islands.  
  
"Oh shut-up Raikou, you idiot. We have a job to do." Entei snorted. Raikou somehow looked offended, but didn't say anything, but nodded.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah... I'll get Mew."  
  
"I'll go get Articuno." Raikou widened his eyes.  
  
"What about Zapdos and Moltres, Ho-oh and Mewtwo?" He asked, glaring at the shaggy dog. Entei moaned.  
  
"I'm not gonna see those hot-heads again... they nearly burnt and toasted me to a crisp last time." Entei sweatdropped as Raikou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh don't be such a coward." Entei gave a slyish look.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?" Raikou asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, you. I'll get those two." Raikou angered.  
  
"Wait a minute, that means I'll have to get everyone else? Now thats unfair!!" Raikou growled as his tail sparked electricity. Entei laughed.  
  
"Sheesh. Whatever, Raikou." He said as Raikou smiled, falsly. Entei then grinned.  
  
"I'll get Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres." He continued.  
  
"And you get Mew, Mewtwo, and Ho-oh." Raikou widened his eyes.  
  
"Ho-oh? Why me?" He asked. Entei somehow looked frustrated.  
  
"Oh come on!! Are YOU the coward?" He asked. Raikou narrowed his eyes as he directed himself to the east.  
  
"I'm no coward..."  
  
"Then get a move on!" Entei roared as Raikou winced, jumping from cloud to cloud. Entei then looked to the horizon, and at the same time, Raikou and Entei thought to themselves. Soon, dawn will arise, and the new legend reborn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not bad for an introduction, huh.... what am I talking about, this is really bad, but hey... *Sigh* sorry, Im really depressed. Well, onto the next chapter! 


	2. Mew's Mountain

Hey! Im back!! Whooo!! Anyways, I dont own anything... wahhaha...  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Mew's Mountain  
  
  
  
Raikou gasped air as he jumped from cloud to cloud as thunder sparks trailed behind himself. Raikou shrugged.  
  
"Calling me a coward... I'll show him, I will!" He shouted angrily as another powerful flash of lightning sparked behind him as rain poured down. Raikou sighed. He knew he had to control his temper, or else there would be a huge thunderstorm. He thought as he gathered enough energy to give one mighty leap into the air.  
  
The clouds suddenly cleared as Raikou grinned, finally reaching his destination.  
  
"Oh yeah! Mew's Mountain comin' up!" He shouted to himself. Raikou then lowered his paws to leap on final time; but, he then discovered that the clouds cleared away. Raikou then thumbled, heading straight into the spring.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" He shouted as he splashed straight into the spring. Raikou coughed out bubbles as he loked up to the surface of the spring. Raikou then howled with pain as a vine caught hold of his two hind legs, slashing deep into his flesh. Raikou angered, only doing carelessly what was in his mind.  
  
Raikou's eyes and tail then grew bright yellow as he casted a thunderbolt attack, but only suffering the consiquence. He nearly knocked himself out as the electricity electricuted everything in the spring, including himself. Raikou then discovered that he was running out of air-fast. Raikou then tried to paddle to the surface, but the vines grasping him tightly. Raikout then drooped his eyes, feeling the last of his air waste away. He then heard a splash as he felt himself lifted into the air-tossed into the ground. Raikou gasped for air hungrily as he looked up at the small pink mouse like creature.  
  
"M-mew!" He gazed. Mew gave an angry look, slapping Raikou straight on the face.  
  
"How dare you!" She shouted jumping into the air hovering, pointing at the spring. Raikou looked at the spring, sweatdropping uneasily.  
  
"You totally bar-be-qued all the Goldeens and Magikarps!!!" She screamed. Raikou blushed as Mew turned bright red.  
  
"You dirty ass! Don't you know water conducts electricity!!!!"  
  
"I know-I just forgot..." Raikou stuggled out, standing himself up with a nervous look. Mew looked furious for her innocent look as she tightened her fist.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOU DUMB DOG!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A LEGENDARY, WISE GUARDIAN!!! NOT A DUMBASS WITH A PATHETIC BLUE ANTENNA STICKING OUT OF YOUR ASS!!!!" She hollared. Raikou gave a opposed look, feeling a bit offended.  
  
"Mew, give me-"  
  
"GIVE YOU WHAT?!?!?!?" She bellowed. Raikou turned bright red as sparks sparked out of him, then shocking hims painfully. Mew gave a nasty smirk.  
  
"There you go again! Another example of your stupidity!!" She laughed. Raikou angered, trying to block the electricity.  
  
"Oh Mew... they're only worthless pokemon who have no powers..." He said proudly. Mew widened her eyes, landing herself onto the ground.  
  
"Oh Raikou... when will you learn! One makes a difference!! How could you, Entei, Moltres, Ho-oh, Zapdos, Mewtwo, and Articuno think that way?!" She cried. Raikou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen Mew-lets get to the point... I need to tell you-"  
  
"-Tell me that you care?!" She said happily. Raikou sighed doubtfully, hating her cunning.  
  
"There is a new legend that is born." He said quickly before mew could speak. Mew's eyes glowed brightly.  
  
"A New legend?!" She said happily, bouncing up and down. Raikou grinned.  
  
"Yup, and we need to find him, or her before him or her gets hurt... and keep an eye out for it... and theres a meeting, ok....???? Mew? Where are you?" He asked as he blinked. mew was no where to be sighted. Raikou sighed.  
  
"She must have already teleported...." He said quietly.  
  
"Well, one gone, two more to go." He said, looking to the direction to the south.  
  
"Next stop, Ho-oh." He said, dashing away.  
  
  
  
Hee hee... I made Mew a bit upset.... hehehehe... anyways, to be continued!! 


	3. Coal, The Leader Of The Tribe

Hey- sorry I took forever... computer couldn't get online onto the internet. Well... here it goes!!  
  
Chapter Three: Coal, The leader of the Tribe  
  
  
  
The night then passed, though it seemed like days until dawn arrived; the winds finally died down, and the glimmering sun brightened the lands as newborn pokemon approached. There were Umbreons, like my father, and Vaporeons, like my mother, but there were also more. They were all from the evolvuations of Eevee: there were baby Flareons, Jolteons, even Vaporeons, and female Umbreons, Espeons, and Eevee itself. Everyone there, well, for what I knew, was from the Eevee evolvuation... but me.  
  
"I told you that he'd make through the storm." My father said proudly, looking down at me. I playfully leaped to my feet, wrestling with his paws. It was easy for him, but I struggled to even move it. My mother grinned.  
  
"He's such a healthy little pup..." She looked at my father.  
  
"Shade... what shall we call him?" She asked. My father, Shade smiled at her as I gave up the wrestling.  
  
"Well... its your choice, dear.... you had to do all the hard work, so its up to you." He said as my mother giggled.  
  
"Well, you should help me..." She said. I then squeaked as I started to play with my mother. Shade sighed.  
  
"Well... what about Bubble?"  
  
"Are you forgettin that he's a male?" She asked as my father smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah..." He grinned nervously as he gently pushed me over, looking over to the tribe not to far away, about thirty meters. He then sighed.  
  
"What is troubling you, Shade?" She asked as I then gve up, like to my father. Shade then sighed.  
  
"He's not one like us..." He said.  
  
"I fear that everyone will tease him for what he... he is..." Mother smiled.  
  
"He's no different that what we are...." she said softly with her tail flickering, looking at me.  
  
"... We walk on the same earth, we drink the same water, we all need shelter, and we all have a true heart... he's no different... then what we are..." My father then fel ta bit happier about that as he licked my mothers face. Mother licked him back. I just sat there, staring at them with a confused look. I then looked away at the golden sun for the last time, then glancing over to a nearby puddle. I then crawled towards the puddle, looking into it. It was filthy, murky, barely enough to see my reflection. I squinted mt eyes, looking at my reflection. I then thought its was another breed of me as I lifted up my paw, touching the tip of it. It then happened, as the water glowed as the ripples traveled. It grew bright crystal light, then, dissapearing. I then could see everything advanced: the water was pure, and fresh to drink. I never knew that that gift was an important cycle of life, but I never knew until my later ages. Lets get back to the beginning.  
  
"Yes... but I dont think Coal is going to agree to take him in..." Ah, yes, Coal, the leader of the tribe, a very powerful Flareon, with the ability the melt bolders. Coal, though was very strong, had a selfish attitude, and barely cared for anyone else but himself. ut, he did protect the tribe from dangers, boasting his power.  
  
"Then, if he doesn't then we must battle... we must battle for a plce in the tribe..." It was true; you had to battle the leader, and if you are strong enough, he will welcome you. That seemed ittersweet for me: I believed that all weak and strong could enter, not just the mighty pokemon.  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Yes to what, may I ask, Shade?" It was Coal, walking towards my father, with a slyish look. Shade growled, backing away. That day, I never knew that it would change my life...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Sorry, very short, cause I have to do something... Arg! Well, wait till next time, and.... HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!! 


End file.
